What?
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: Sometimes, the only word you can make come out your mouth, is a question.[10]


I know it's been a while and all, but here, have a OneShot.

* * *

I Apologize for any mistakes i Make

* * *

 _I Don't know when it started...I just began to look at her differently. It felt good being around her._

"Oi, Mio?"

 _I always want her to pay attention to me._

"I'm trying to study, Baka. What is it?"

 _I Loved to play on her fears..._

"Carful, i heard studying too much can cause your brain to shut down and grow barnacals"

 _...I loved to comfort her aswell._

"R-Ritsu, B-BAKA!"

A certain fist connected with a certain head.

"O-Owwww!"

"Serves you right, Baka!"

"Jeez Mio-Sama"

The Raven haired girls turned away from the tawny haired girl and gathered her books.

"You're obviously just going to keep fooling around, I'm going home"

Amber eyes widened slighty, "It was joke, calm down"

"Fine, but pull another joke and i'll leave"

"Ah-hehe-he", Ritsu sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "Fine, Fine"

"Honestly, Ritsu, You're so childish"

Ritsu chuckled, "Yeah"

 _How i wished she knew._

Mio blushed a bit. "R-Ritsu, what's wrong?"

Ritsu's amber eyes snapped away, 'I was staring at her!' "N-nothing"

* * *

Switching Pov

* * *

 _You Notice your childhood friend acting different lately._

"You were staring at me"

 _There's been something on your mind._

Mio observed her childhood friend, "Ritsu, i've notice you've been acting pretty off lately, is something wrong?"

 _You keep noticing you childhood friend's eyes on you...You keep noticing Ritsu acting strangely lately._

There was silence. Mio put her books down.

 _You Noticed how, for some reason, Ritsu refuses to partner up with you sometimes in class. How Ritsu would sit by Mugi's side instead of yours._

"Nothing, Mio"

Mio focused on Ritsu, "You're lying, Ritsu. You've changed"

 _"Change", you were always so afraid of that word..._

"Changed?, Im still Me, Mio"

 _You Nodded in disagreement...You felt you stomach turn..._

"No, Ritsu, You're...Different"

 _A bad feeling appeared at the center of your chest._

* * *

Ritsu's eyebrow went up, "Mio?"

"You've been avoiding me for a while till yesturday...", Mio looked at nothing imparticular.

Before the conversation could get any deeper, a ringing phone spooked the two girls.

"Oh, Satoshi", Ritsu said into the smart phone.

 _Something was up, you just couldn't tell...and you wouldn't be able to see it coming either._

"Mio, let's talk tomorrow, i got to go, Satoshi needs me"

"What-"

"Tell Yui and the others i had to go, See Ya'"

With out any other words, the Tainaka Teen, left.

* * *

 _Yesturday, Ritsu said the two of you would talk..._

 _Yet..._

"Where's Ritsu?"

"Ricchan's cutting class"

"What?!"

 _You were amazed at how calmly Mugi said it._

"She said something about taking care of something...Im not sure"

Just then, Mio's phone vibrated.

 _You looked at the screen and slid your thumb over the touch screen and read the message_

~"Meet me in the club room"

 _You said your goodbye to Mugi and left._

* * *

Ritsu and Mio have been friends since childhood, they've always done things together and all though they're complete opposites, they remained best friends.

They maintained something strong, they argued, they comforted each other, they've shared secrets, they've done so much together...

 _"Why am I scared?" You thought, you knew something was about to happen, you just didn't know what._

"Something's bothering Ritsu, what if it's serious? I gotta get myself together."

 _"Together", These feelings in your chest made you more and more nervous as you took each step toward the Club room._

Mio knew something was on Ritsu's mind...Something was pulling at Ritsu...she could tell

 _But what she didn't know...would devestate her and their long kept friendship._

* * *

Mio stood infront of the clubroom door, she rested her hand on her chest...Through the glass she saw Ritsu leaning against the window to the far end of the Room.

 _You took note on how serious Ritsu looked._

Mio sighed.

 _You finally made your presence noticed as you opened the door and went in._

"What's up, Ritsu"

Ritsu looked at Mio.

"Uh...Um", A Blush made its presence on Ritsu cheeks.

 _You felt your heart skip...you felt yourself get nervous...for some reason, this situation reminded you of something._

"Mio, Listen...I'm sorry for avoiding you for the past couple of weeks..It's just that...", Ritsu Looked past Mio's shoulder and at her drums

 _I Knew this wouldn't be easy, but i can't keep this in any longer, I'm so sorry Mio._

A knot formed in Mio's throat, she...finally realized it.

 _Tears began to well up in your eyes...you knew what was about to come, but you know you're not ready..._

"It's Just...I...I'm, I'm in Love with you."

 _You knew you couldn't return those feelings..._

Everything at once came crashing down, Mio couldn't handle it, she didn't know what to say...

* * *

"What?"

* * *

Welp, there it is, sucks, I know Lol, im trying to get back into writing, sorry Y'all

* * *

Review if you readers want to.

* * *

Bye Bye.


End file.
